You're Not Alone
by Musiclove95x
Summary: One-Shot for Elizabeth16x-Please Review!  Anyone else is welcome to read :


_You're Not Alone_

_*One-Shot for Elizabeth16x, I hope you like it*_

Emily Nicole Jenkins stood outside her moms driveway with her 10 year old sister Allison trying to block out the noise of their parents fighting. They were already divorce , so she didn't understand why her dad was here, he just came in and started yelling at her mom, she look over at her younger sister who had her blonde hair wrap in a pony tail and had her hands over her ears, Emily gently grab one of her sister hands and pulled it off her ear.

" why don't you go in your room and watch tv or something" Emily said with a worry look on her face

"what about you?" Allison questioned her older sister

"I'm about to leave " , just please go inside " she pleaded

Well she hope she was about to leave before she came and sat outside with her sister she quickly texted one of her best friends to come and pick her up , he immediately replied saying he was on his way there anyway and he would be there in about 5 min. Emily quickly check her light baby blue iPhone to check the time 7:54, he was 3 min later but Emily still had her hopes that he would still come because she seriously needed to get out of there.

" Come on Logan" Emily mumbled to herself while looking down the drive way

As on cue a black BMW pulled up in the rocky drive , and a spiky brunette hair boy was in it . Emily smiled to herself , got up and walked over to the famous pop star.

"hey Logan" the blonde greeted him as she walked towards the car

The brunette who got out of the car was Logan Henderson ( yes the adorable one from Big Time Rush), he smiled and gave her a big hug " Hey Em , how have you been"

" okay I guess" Emily said giving him a small smile

" hey , what's wrong?" Logan asked when he saw the expression on her face fall, instantly getting him worried

Emily gave a small sighed and look up at him " my parent's are fighting and I just really want to get out of here"

Logan nodded " well then hop in the fun mobile and we will get out of here" He told her while gesturing to the car

Emily couldn't help but laugh while opening the car door " your such a dork Logan" She got in the passenger seat and look at him " but your my dork "

Logan shook his head and laughed as he back out of the driveway , as he was backing out he notice that Emily's dad had just came out of the house looking furious he looked like the type of guy that had been in the army for 10 years and he sounded like he was calling for Emily, so he pressed on the brake as hard as he could just to get out of there.

_(X Jump ahead 1 hour X)_

It has been a hour since they duo had left Emily's house and Emily had no idea where they were going and she for one was getting impatient .

"Logan where are we going?" Emily questioned because to her it look like all they were doing was just driving to nowhere.

Logan chuckled " just be patient where almost there "

Emily gave him a look and sighed " can you at least give me a hint?"

Logan quickly look over at her and then looked back at the road " do you remember how we first met?"

"yeah you guys came to Elmwood to perform for the town after the tornado hit" she told him with a confuse look on her face trying to figure out where he was gong with this.

" yeah but how did we really meet" the brunette ask with a smirk on his face.

" well I wanted to go on the zipper with Ashley , but she was afraid of heights so we stood by the ride for 10 min arguing about going on the ride , then you and Carlos walk by and overheard us talking and you came up and told me you would go the ride with me and Carlos could stay with Ashley as we went on the ride" the blonde explained .

"Exactly" Logan said giving her a nod

Emily was silenced for a min " were going to the carnival in Elmwood aren't we ?"

Logan smirked "you know me so well" he said sounding like a smart mouth.

" shut up, why are we going there?" she questioned with the feeling of nervousness in her stomach .

" To get your mind off everything " Logan told her

Emily smiled her bright smile " thanks Logan , Every time I feel like I'm alone through all this, you make me feel safe"

Logan stop the car for a min and put in it parked, he unbuckled his seat belt and turn to look at Emily " Look Emily that's the thing your never going to be alone , you will always have me, when u look over your shoulder you don't have to wonder anymore, I will always be there to hold you no matter what" Logan blurted out , he brown eyes looking into her sparkling hazel eyes.

Emily didn't know why but , everything Logan told her was right every time she needed him , he was always there for her no matter what.

She saw Logan turning back around about to start the car when she stop him by putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in and kissing him slightly on the lips.

Logan for one was shock that she did that , he had always had a crush on Emily , but he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same especially when he was never around that much to sustain a normal relationship. He started to kiss back putting a little more force into the kiss.

Emily suddenly pulled away and smiled "thanks Logan for being there for me ... Always"

Logan had a ridiculous huge smile on his face " no problem... So would you want to go out with me sometime?" he ask with nervousness

" absolutely " she told him before leaning in again and kissing him on the lips

_A/N -Sorry this took so long to upload! PlEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!_

_Later XD_


End file.
